What She Said
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: An exhausted Booth thinks about all the changes in his life over the last few weeks. Something Brennan said is set to change his life forever and he couldn't be happier.Set post series 6. Just fluffy nonsense.


**Disclaimer I do not own Bones. All rights belong to Kathy Reichs and Fox TV as far as I am aware.**

**What she said.**

Booth was exhausted. He could barely begin to understand the events of the last few days. It had been such a rollocoaster of experiences over the last few weeks he barely knew how to feel about everything that had happened. Vincent Nigel-Murray was dead. He had died right in front of him, the life blood rushing from a wound on his chest. A wound that should have been in his own chest. The bullet was meant for him and he had no idea how he had survived. It seemed churlish to question it. God had clearly decided that for whatever reason Booth wasn't wanted yet. It wasn't his time. He closed his eyes as the newsreader read out the latest scores from the football. Even being home in his own apartment with Parker sleeping soundly in his room seemed strange. As though it had never happened before.

"God." He muttered as he stretched out. He winced slightly as the cramp in his leg almost caused him to cry out but he stopped himself in time to muffle the yelp that was threatening to spill from his lips. The last thing he wanted to do was wake the young boy in the next room. He smiled as he realised in a few days Hodgins and Angela would be thinking the same thing. They'd visited the new mom and baby Michael at the hospital. Michael Vincent Hodgins was adorable. Even Bones had thought so. And of course Hodgins had been exhausted but elated whereas Angela just looked tired and happy. He was glad he had been among the first visitors and given the privelage of holding the new mini Squint. It had made him almost broody so he knew that Daisy and Cam were going to have a tough time. He smiled, he almost felt sorry for Sweets. The kid didn't know what he was letting himself in for with the young scientist. Daisy was not the most temperant person he had ever met. Not like her. Not like his Bones.

"Booth?" She whispered as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Sorry, you go back to sleep." He kissed her forehead before easing her back into the pillow before pulling the duvet and comforter over her. She smiled slightly before sleep took her again. He stared at her for a moment, infinately glad that she was there. That he had the foresight to have a TV put in his bedroom. That way he could watch the scores from the game but be in bed with her at the same time. He could still picture the way she had looked at him in the street almost a week earlier. He had been talking about Angela and Hodgins and the new baby. About how fatherhood was the most important thing and how babies changes their parents' lives forever. He had been adament that parenthood could only be a good thing. How she would never understand unless she had a child of her own. It was then she stopped walking, almost daring him to look at her.

"Booth I'm pregnant." The words were laced with the uncertainty he knew she was feeling. Temperance Joy Brennan never let anyone see she was unsure of herself. But in that moment, there on the sidewalk in the dark he could see her. The real here as he felt the world drop away from him. The last two words of her sentance ripping through him.

"You're the father."

He sighed as he remembered his inarticulate response and the dopey grin that had immediately spread across his face. The woman he loved. The woman he had always loved was having their baby. He turned on his side as he remembered how she had stared at him as if he was insane.

"I'm going to be a dad?"

"You have Parker. You are biologically his father, despite the fact that through circumstance you rarely get to act the role of the full time father. You know Booth, anthopologically speaking."

It was then he had kissed her. He kissed her with all the pent up emotion he could summon up. For a moment she had been stunned but then she surrendered to the kiss. He had no idea how long they were standing in the moonlight kissing like teenagers. He didn't care then and he certainly didn't care now.

"Booth? What is wrong?" Brennan snapped his thoughts back to the present.

"I was just thinking."

"Booth." She held his gaze as he reached out and skimmed a hand under her shirt, across her still flat stomach.

"About the night you told me."

"Oh."

"About what came before and what happens now."

"Booth."

"You know what you told me made me the happiest man alive."

"I don't know if that is possible. I mean objectively there are many ways in which people may claim." She stopped as he raised an eyebrow.

"I think hearing that you are having our baby was the best news I have ever had."

"You heard those words before. With Rebecca."

"That's different." He sighed. "We're in love." He smiled as she opened her mouth to speak. "Let me finish. And that is why hearing those words from you was the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Booth."

"Bones." He smiled as she moved to rest her head on his chest. He was still getting to know this side of his partner. She wasn't all the angles and straight edges she displayed at work. She was softer, more gentle than he had ever given her credit for. As he kissed her forehead before closing his eyes he thought about what she had said to him earlier in the day. He had asked her to marry him. Not because of the baby. Not because his grandfather would expect it. But because he loved her. He tightened his hold on her as he remembered her answer.

"Not yet Booth. I will but not yet." That was enough to make him think the things she said were well worth waiting for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Ok, thanks for reading. I am really not sure about this but it has been laying around on my laptop for what feels like a lifetime. Please review.


End file.
